


Pokegirls: Souls and Swords Prologue URE

by Xamusel



Series: Pokegirls: Souls and Swords URE [1]
Category: Bleach, Pokegirls
Genre: Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xamusel/pseuds/Xamusel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo, about a year and a half before he would've met Rukia, meets Urahara and is accidentally sent to a different world by a new Kido… a world where sex is the norm. How did he get himself in this mess? URE means Ultimate Rewrite Edition.</p><p>Co-written with Takeshi Yamato from FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokegirls: Souls and Swords Prologue URE

**Author's Note:**

> Xamusel: Okay… for those of you who were reasonably put off by the previous version, this version will (hopefully) resolve plenty of those issues you all had, even though it might seem like we aren’t going to have many changes right off the bat. To make sure we get all the changes we can taken care of for this story, we decided to start by adding something important to the prologue… you’ll see what it is at the end, promised.
> 
> As needed for this… Takeshi Yamato and I do not own Bleach, nor do we own the idea for Pokegirls, though a few breeds and ideas for this story are ours (mostly).
> 
> Now, then… The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel One, Action!

** Pokegirls: Souls and Swords **

_Story written by Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Prologue: Trading One Destiny For Another

* * *

It was a barely cold December afternoon, one which Kurosaki Ichigo was hoping to stay home for so he could do his homework, because he really didn’t want surprises to hit him upside the head. The orange haired (yes, his hair was naturally orange, thank you very much), brown eyed student of 14 was primarily attempting to get into a good High School for the next phase of his education, though one that was close to home wouldn’t be a bad idea. If he wanted to be in High School, though, he needed to do his homework… especially since the teachers at Mashiba Junior High School were starting to get nervous that he might ignore his homework and be a thug for the rest of his life.

With an irritable sigh, Ichigo put down his pencil and asked himself, “Why did I _have_ to agree to do this much homework? It’s starting to become overwhelming for me!” Before he could control his mouth, he demanded in a shout, “Can’t my life be full of meaning for once?!”

At that moment, Murphy decided to screw him over, because the phone started ringing from the kitchen.

“Urgh… Goat Face isn’t in right now,” Ichigo stood up from the dining room table to get the phone. When he made it to the phone, he picked it up and said, “Moshi moshi.”

 _“Congratulations! You have won the lottery in regards to-”_ the voice on the other end began to say.

“Is there a point to this, or do I have to hang up, teme?” Ichigo snapped at the voice’s owner.

 _“Sorry, thought that might be a bit funny,”_ the voice replied. _“Anyway, could I speak to Kurosaki Isshin, please?”_

Blinking, Ichigo asked, “You mean Goat Face? He’s not in at the moment… something about a hospital call, so he’ll be back by late tonight.”

 _“I see,”_ the voice replied. _“Well, he had an order come in today, so I felt it’d be good to get it to his clinic ASAP… think you could send someone to pick it up?”_

Ichigo blinked again. “Um… care to tell me the address where the order is?” he asked. “I’d send someone, but I don’t want to have my sisters hurt themselves picking up whatever the order is by accident, so I’ll go get it off your hands for Goat Face.”

 _“Right,”_ the voice replied. _“Come to the Urahara shop at…”_ and the voice then proceeded to rattle off the shop’s address.

Ichigo, thankfully, wrote down the address when he got the chance. “Okay, thank you for the address,” he said. “After this is done, I’ll be back to doing my homework… and how hard could it be to get back to it?”

* * *

_Later, in front of the Urahara shop…_

Ichigo stared incredulously at the shop’s exterior. “What sort of shop _is_ this?” he asked aloud, even while wondering what it was doing here outside of the shopping district. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he walked over to the door and opened it. “Oi! I’m here to pick up Goat Face’s order!” he yelled out when he stepped inside.

The interior was unusually quiet, despite the yell.

“What…? Where’d the owner go?” Ichigo asked himself. “It shouldn’t be possible for the owner to be gone all of a sudden… right?”

Walking further in, he took to observing the layout of the shop, even going as far as noticing the trap door in the middle of the floor… wait, back up, a _trap door_?!

“Hold on… why would he need a trap door?” Ichigo asked himself aloud. “What could possibly be on the underside of the door?” With a shrug, he opened the trap door and looked down inside it.

What he saw was a ladder going down a considerable distance - so much so that he couldn’t see any light coming up from whatever was at the bottom. Wondering just what the heck was down there, he began working his way down the ladder.

To this day, he would never be sure whether or not he wanted to curse Urahara for doing what he was doing in this training ground, or if he wanted to thank him profusely for what happened.

As soon as Ichigo was halfway down the ladder, he could hear a pair of voices talking from near the base of the ladder, one of them being an unknown entity, while the other was who he had spoken with over the phone. They were talking about something that went over his head in comprehension, even though he could understand a few things about the conversation.

As Ichigo continued his way down the ladder, he could begin to see light coming up from below him, before he emerged into what had to be some sort of underground chamber, yet looked very much like a rocky valley in the middle of the day - it was even illuminated properly to be such a scene, how that was, Ichigo didn’t know.

By the time he made it down to the ground, Ichigo started looking around for where the source of the voices came from. When he saw nobody in the immediate area, he started walking around, looking for where the voices could be located.

Soon enough, he found something odd, primarily a ball of pure energy rolling on the ground towards where he was walking. Stopping for a bit, he noticed that the ball was still headed in his direction, going around a few boulders in the process of trying to get to him… why did he have the sudden feeling that he shouldn’t be touched by the orb?

(Un?)fortunately, before he could think any more on it, the ball finished making its way to him, causing a bright flash of light as it touched him.

As soon as the flash finished, Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, having been transported elsewhere.

* * *

_Two days later…_

A black-haired young man wearing glasses walked along the corridors of his house, wondering just why his ancestor had summoned him to the particular room he was heading towards. His father wasn’t allowed in this room, nor was his grandfather, but it seemed like his mother was allowed in. It seemed to also be the room where many bad things tended to happen to those who weren’t invited in.

He steeled his resolve as soon as he made it to the room in question. It seemed that he needed to get this over with, especially if he wanted to get back to his schoolwork as soon as possible, since his goal was to be a doctor while not following his ancestor’s footsteps. How hard could it be to get back to his schoolwork?

“Come in, Uryuu,” came a voice from within the room.

Taking that as a cue to enter the room, Ishida Uryuu opened the door, revealing a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He had long black hair that reached to his lower back and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. His facial features were mostly cleanshaven, but he had well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, which suggested that he was a major businessman in this day and age… or, rather, it would have if the rest of the ensemble was able to match.

“Two days ago, a relative of yours went missing inexplicably,” the man informed, as Uryuu entered the room. “I’ve managed to decipher what happened, however, and am sending you to retrieve him.”

Uryuu blinked in surprise. He had a relative that would be cause for concern to his ancestor? “If you don’t mind my asking, sir,” Uryuu spoke up, “which relative was it?”

“Your third cousin,” his ancestor informed. “You would know him as Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Uryuu blinked again, before he opened his mouth and widened his eyes in shock. “You don’t mean the delinquent in my class, do you?!” he yelled.

“He was in your class, yes,” the man replied. “I personally would not know if he was a ‘delinquent’. Regardless, I am sending you to find and retrieve him.”

Uryuu was about to retort to that, but then he paused for a bit. “Who are you, really?” he asked at last.

“What do you mean?” the man asked.

“Knock it off,” Uryuu stated simply. “I know you’re not my ancestor, since he’s more than able to know anything and everything through means I am not aware of.” Pulling out his Quincy Cross in preparation of pulling out his Spirit Weapon, he demanded, “Now, don’t make me repeat myself… who are you?”

The man’s appearance seemed to change, becoming a tall and rather slender bald man, with headphone-like devices covering his ears and a third eye on his forehead. He wore the same outfit as before, which was a white, ankle-length cloak with a hood on it, over a white double-breasted trench coat tied together with a black belt, worn together with white pants and boots. “I am known as Lloyd Royd,” he said. “I could be considered an extension of His Majesty’s voice, for when he cannot be in a location to deliver orders directly.”

Uryuu rose an eyebrow, before asking, “Does this have to do with his being sealed?”

“Yes, it does,” Royd informed.

Uryuu sighed, before he returned his Quincy Cross to its original position. “Alright… care to explain why I have to retrieve my third cousin?” he asked. “For all I know, he’s not even a Quincy, by blood or otherwise.”

“According to His Majesty, he is,” Royd replied. “Though dormant, the power of both Quincy and Soul Reaper lies within him.”

Uryuu gasped in shock, before he steeled his eyes. “Why should I have _anything_ to do with the Soul Reapers?” he questioned sternly. “I lost my grandfather to a group of Hollows because _they_ didn’t arrive to save him!”

“He currently isn’t using his Soul Reaper powers at all,” Royd replied. “As I said, both sets of powers lie dormant within him, currently unused.”

Uryuu blinked again. “If that’s the case…” he started, before he nodded. “Alright, is there anything else you wish to mention about the situation?”

“All we know is that Kurosaki Ichigo has gone to another world, and not the Soul Society or the world of the Hollows,” Royd replied. “His Majesty has prepared a spell to send you to the same world, though it only works in one direction—once there, you will need to find another way for you and Ichigo to return to our world.”

Uryuu nodded again. “Alright… let’s start the trip after Ryuuken is informed.”

“Very well,” Royd replied with a nod. “We will let your father know, and then send you on your way.”

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

“Let me get this straight…” Ishida Ryuuken said, holding his hand up to keep Uryuu and Royd from saying anything for the moment. “You’re telling me that Masaki’s son is in another world, and Uryuu has to go and retrieve him?”

Uryuu blinked a few times, before he asked, “How do you know his mother?”

“She was supposed to be my intended before circumstances happened,” Ryuuken answered, pushing his glasses up with his index and middle finger.

“You understand the situation correctly, Ryuuken,” Royd informed. “His Majesty believes the closeness in age and the fact that they are in the same class at school means that Uryuu can find Ichigo more easily than if we were to send someone else.”

Ryuuken sighed for a bit, before answering, “Alright… I hope that you two can connect better than you have before, Uryuu, given your hatred for his father’s blood.”

Uryuu blinked in surprise, before he felt the urge to facepalm. Resisting the urge, he said, “Alright… I understand, Ryuuken.”

“Very well,” Royd remarked. “Come, Uryuu—it is time to begin your journey.”

“Yes, it is,” Uryuu said, before walking off with Royd—

“Oh, Uryuu, make sure to grab the Seele Schneiders as well as the Gintou,” Ryuuken commented before the other males left the room.

Uryuu stopped in midstep, before turning to face his father. “Are you sure?” he asked, incredulous about this. “Where are they?”

“In the storage facility under the hospital,” Ryuuken answered, before producing a keyring from his pocket. “If I wasn’t sure, Uryuu, I wouldn’t let you have them.”

Uryu walked back and took the keyring, sharing a nod with his father before he left with Royd.

He wouldn’t see his father again for another four or so years, by his reckoning.

* * *

_Two days later, in Hueco Mundo…_

Aizen Sōsuke was not seen very often here in Hueco Mundo—mainly because he still needed to maintain his cover as Captain of Squad 5 in the Soul Society.

However, the Captain with dreams of godhood had come to personally issue orders to one of his strongest Hollow-side servants, on an issue of greatest importance.

When he arrived at his throne room in Las Noches, he called out, “Ulquiorra Cifer, I am in need of your presence.”

The Hollow in question soon appeared before him. “Yes, Lord Aizen?” he asked. “What is it you need?”

Aizen looked at the devil-like Hollow and said, “I have a task for you to accomplish, Ulquiorra.”

Ulquiorra bowed. “Tell me what it is you require,” he said.

“Stand,” Aizen ordered. “I feel we should be equals until the task has been accomplished, Ulquiorra.”

Ulquiorra stood as he had been ordered. “Very well,” he said. “What is it that I must do?”

Aizen walked over to Ulquiorra and handed him a picture. “The person in this picture is the scion of the Shiba family, Ichigo,” he said. “Currently, he is under the family name of Kurosaki, which is normally only possible if his mother hadn’t told him of his father’s surname, or if his father gave up the Shiba family name to be with the mother. He is also the purpose of the task.”

“Am I to capture him, Lord Aizen?” Ulquiorra asked.

“Not at all,” Aizen shook his head. “He had gone missing from the World of the Living four days ago, and has not shown up in Soul Society when I last checked. I want you to make sure he goes to his home with no memories of his time outside of his home… should it be possible.”

“I will do my best, Lord Aizen,” Ulquiorra replied.

“I’m sure you will,” Aizen said, before giving the Hollow a small stone. “Take this power with you, as a token of our equality.”

Ulquiorra took the stone, before he began to glow as power filled him.

When the glowing stopped, Ulquiorra had a good portion of his mask removed, and was now more humanoid than ever before. In fact… he even had a Zanpakuto on him, attached to a purple belt, which was over his primarily white clothes.

“Thank you for this, Lord Aizen,” Ulquiorra said, as he examined his new form.

“You’re welcome, Ulquiorra,” Aizen nodded. “Now… you’d best start looking for Shiba Ichigo, hopefully by means of tracking down his Reiryoku.”

“Yes, Lord Aizen,” Ulquiorra said as he left the chamber.

Hueco Mundo was rather large, though, so tracking down Ichigo would still take a while.

And it never crossed either Ulquiorra or Aizen’s minds that Ichigo wasn’t in Hueco Mundo at all…

* * *

(A young woman with long blonde hair, holding her left hand to her breasts and her right outstretched in front of her, moves her right hand next to her left and looks up)

_Kono mune ni michite yuke_

(Ichigo opens his eyes and holds up his right hand, which is holding onto a Pokeball, while moving his left hand to his right wrist)

_kedakaki kyoumei no true force_

(A sheathless katana is seen sticking out of an altar, as the camera moves backwards from the blade, while a Fallen Angel is shown bending forward with a Pokeball on her butt, and Uryuu is being shown holding a Seele Schneider in his left hand, before the camera moves back to the blade… which falls down into the ground, reveals itself to be Zangetsu’s Khyber Blade half, and shows the faces of the blonde, a redheaded female, a blue-haired woman and a black-haired female)

_Look into your inner light_

(A brown-haired man is briefly cradling the corpse of a Samurai with the same hair color and eyes, before he is seen standing, the same woman next to him but now in the robes of a Shinigami, as they face an assortment of ‘girls whose only common feature is the hole in their chests and the masks they wear - Hollows)

_I must be gone and die, or stay and live, so, your decision is the same as I believe_

(Kurosaki Masaki is seen standing on a platform in her high school uniform, looking down with her eyes closed, before a pair of darkened wings of Reishi emerge from behind her, as she mouths some words, before she looks up with open eyes)

_Every light has its shadow, I’ll bet, let’s be optimistic, fear not_

(Ichigo is seen standing on a martial arts stadium, as the camera pans in close to his face, before he looks in the direction of above the camera with narrowed eyes)

_tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka to_

(A young boy-looking spirit that looks like a mix between Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu is shown up in the air above Ichigo and looking down in his direction, Ichigo’s right hand being shown outstretched and mirrored in the spirit’s eyes)

_owari no nai chihei ga waratta_

(Ichigo’s hand is soon grasped by the spirit, as the child is then transformed into the Khyber Blade half of Zangetsu, while Ichigo extends and materializes his smaller blade)

_umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa_

(The City of Vale is shown, the image zooming in on its Pokegirl/Magic Academy)

_“He that fears death lives not”_

(Inside the Academy, a woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing blue robes, looks out a window, looking at something in the distance)

_So take a step toward me, dear -I trust your word-_

(The image seems to accelerate along her view—before it shows the brown-haired amethyst-eyed man from earlier, who pauses before looking towards the camera)

_wasurerarenai kako sae sutesareru basho ga mieru kai_

(The young man is shown fighting an older man, both wielding Katanas, but the older man has dark red hair and black eyes, while the Shinigami with the brown-haired man is fighting a Gladiatrix Maximus with a massive two-handed sword)

_kirisakeyo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo_

(Three of the girls that were seen on the Khyber Blade reflection earlier, the redhead, the black-haired one, and the blue-haired woman, are seen running to the left side of the camera while the blonde is shown a bit later wearing the outfit of a miko and holding a fan in her right hand)

_seigi mo shinjitsu mo nanimo kamo wo teraseyo shimmering light_

(The Fallen Angel is taking a bath in a forest clearing, before she sees Uryuu)

_ikusen’oku no toki wo mo koete kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo_

(Ichigo and the blonde are embracing each other on top of the stadium from earlier, the blonde crying into Ichigo’s chest, when Ichigo vanishes all of a sudden)

_mune ni dakishimeru yo_

(Masaki is seen descending onto the stadium, with her wings dissipating behind her as she lands, before she turns to face behind her, with Ichigo holding both blades of Zangetsu, point first, at his mother, the spirit of Zangetsu being seen interposed in front of the camera with arms stretched out)

_me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka sore tomo kanau ka dou ka mo shirenai kibou na no ka_

(The redhead from earlier is shown to be a Shinigami, slashing at a Hollow with her blade, while the black-haired woman is a Sorceress, throwing spells at human enemies, and the blue-haired woman is shown to be possessing a Ronin’s body, revealing her to be a Haunting… and Yuzu and Karin are shown back to back against a group of Hollows from Bleach-verse, Karin in Soul Reaper garb, Yuzu with a Spirit Weapon)

_michibike you holy silver light sei naru yaiba wo nuki_

(Ichigo and the blonde are seen looking at each other in joy, even as Zangetsu’s spirit is shown popping its head up between them, looking at the camera with a smile)

_shoudou wo mo tenazuke shouri e to true force_

* * *

**Xamusel: Distortion Finish!**

**…okay, seriously, I have to quit the BlazBlue references soon.**

**Also, as far as something that Takeshi and I need some help with… well, we need to have an already existing breed of ‘girl going feral on Ichigo in the next chapter. Thing is, we can’t use just _any_ feral ‘girl, we need a really aggressive one for this to work. If you can suggest one for us, please, leave it in the reviews.**

**Note that, just because we're asking about this particular subject, it doesn't mean we don't have anything planned for the story… far from it. Instead, we just happen to be clueless about which breed to sic on Ichigo, for everyone's amusement.**

**Anyway, Takeshi’s turn, everyone.**

* * *

 

**Takeshi Yamato: Yes, yes, I know we have other stories we need to work on—the muse can be a very fickle thing.**

**That said, though, I’d had the idea a while back of Pokegirls based on Shinigami from Bleach. Talked about it with Xam, and we decided to give it a try, though he thought of adding the Bleach Universe, as well.**

**Also, Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizards will also appear as Pokegirl Breeds in addition to their Bleach Counterparts.**

**Furthermore, this story will deal with death a lot more than most Pokegirls stories—and this being Pokegirls, there is a chance that said death could be eroticized. However, we know from the comments on the last one that Snuff Lemons (Lemon Scenes involving at least one death) wouldn’t be welcomed on FF.Net, even as a side story posted separately, so if there’s any death that could be done erotically, we will go for vague mentionings in the main story. We’ll type up “Director’s Cut” scenes that go into more detail for those moments, though.**

**So, instead, I will provide an alert for when there is a Snuff Lemon relevant to the appropriate chapter, and if you want to see it, I can give you Viewing Access to the Google Doc containing said Snuff Lemon - just let me or Xam know through a comment or PM. :D**

****Also, while Season 1 will still technically be in-line with the main Bleach Plot (with Karin taking Ichigo’s place back in his home), we won’t do a Timeskip this time. Instead, we will cover the intervening three years (Pokegirl-verse time) with a special ‘Season Zero’!! The first chapter of said Season might take us a while, since we still have to plan out the season itself, but be patient—we’ll get this thing done. :D** **

**Author's Note:**

> Xamusel: This would have been posted sooner had I known to publish it here sooner. Sorry about that. Anyway, this is just the prologue for Souls and Swords, which means that we'll be working on the rest of the story separately from this. Please, be patient, since Takeshi and I are in the process of planning out all the content at once for the next part of the story.
> 
> Now that you are aware... please show your support for this story as soon as possible (and as much as possible).


End file.
